Ecto Effect V2
by BloodLordShade
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story Ecto Effect. Danny on the run falls into a ghost portal and lands in the Normandy SR2. How will his presence affect the events
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I am rewriting Ecto Effect and I hope you enjoy the rewrite. There will be a few differences to the old one. Well on with the story.**

-.-break-.-

Danny has running, both figuratively and literally. He was running from both his past and the Guys in White. He had been running for five years ever since he was fifteen when Dan killed his family and Clockwork couldn't bring them back due to the Observant Council.

Danny was starting to tire after five years of paranoia and constant fear looking over his shoulder. They first picked up his trail after he locked down Fenton Works. He was currently headed north in the upper most regions of Canada.

"Stop Ghost Boy!" Yelled an agent as they chased Danny on a mountainside with dozens of troopers and helicopters. Danny ducked as a large anti-ghost round flew above his head by scant inches.

Skidding to a stop at the cliff's edge he turned towards the heavy mechanized troopers with heavy weapons pointing at him. Danny looked over his shoulder to see a lake at the bottom of the cliff about a hundred feet down. Danny smirked and looked up only to see the GiW fire Ecto-rockets at him.

Danny tried to raise an Ecto-shield but with years of running and no rest he was too weak to raise it in time. The rockets hit him directly in the chest and threw him over the cliffside. Fortunately for Danny there was a small natural ghost portal about six feet below him. Falling threw the portal Danny only had seconds to see his surroundings before he fell unconscious.

-.-break-.-

Jayne Shepard had just returned from picking up Mordin Solus and was talking to Garrus when am alert sounded.

"What is it, EDI?" Jayne asked as they ran towards the elevator. "Unknown bio-signature and radiation signature detected in the cargo-bay." EDI told them as Miranda and Jacob met them at the elevator. Inside was Mordin, once the arrived in the cargo-bay they fanned out to find the signatures.

Finally Garrus called out, "found it!" floating i. front of him was a moderately sized eerie glowing green tear. Mordin immediately started scanning it with his omni-tool and muttering to himself at a rapid pace.

Janye turned to look for the life sign EDI found and saw a foot lying next to a crate directly in front of the tear. Walking over she was a human male of about twenty to twenty one laying unconscious on the deck. "Garrus I found our stowaway over here. Help me get him to the med-bay."

They heard a shout of surprise and turned to see the tear closing itself up as Mordin tried to get more readings before it disappeared. After they dropped him off at the med-bay they went to the conference room to discuss the new guy on the ship.

"Mordin just what was that tear thing?" Mordin shrugged and started into a scientific speel about the strange readings. "Mordin slow down and take a breath."

Mordin nodded. " The energy signature is unlike Anything I have ever heard about. It didn't decay but seemed to close on it's own regard. The human we found also seema to have a similar radiation reading but unique at the same time. Either he created the Tear or travelled through it or both."

Jayne interrupted him. " Wait so that tear was some kind of portal?" Mordin nodded and quickly spoke, " yes but it appears either he has no way of controlling the exit yet or he went through in distress."

"I would put my money on distress Commander Shepard," spoke Chakwas as she entered the room. "Our guest had fragments of metal embedded in his clothing and his skin In some places. He is slightly malnourished but he will be fine in a few hours which leads to the unusual things about him."

Jayne turns to her. "What kind of unusual things?"

"Well I removed the shrapnel from his skin but before I could put medi-gel on it his skin started to knit itself back together although at a slow rate due to lack of energy I would say, at the rate he is healing if he was healthy his healing rate would almost be krogan level. But what is really interesting is his genetic structure, it is covered in a strange energy reading and has nearly no junk DNA sequences compared to the average human."

Jayne shakes her head trying to understand. "What do you "junk" sequences?"

Chakwas nodded, "The average human genome has about 40% of its genome full of random genetic pairs that while affecting your genome they aren't really important. They are what causes evolution as they change in the next generation which can cause mutations over generations. Miranda's genome was manipulated to make her "perfect" but even she has around 30% of her genome is junk. Our young guest only 12% of his is junk."

"Have you been able to run his DNA in the records yet EDI?" Miranda asked to the AI. "I have not had a chance to connect to the Extranet to run it yet. Also our guest is awake Commander."

Chakwas was surprised. "I gave him a sedative that would a krogan out for three days!"

They quickly headed for the elevator. They would make sure the boy wasn't a threat to the ship.

-.-break-.-

**Well the first rewritten chapter is up so let me know how you like and if you have any suggestions for me**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey everybody sorry for the delay in uploading had for for the past four days then had to mow but still gave me time to think and prepare. Anyway I do t own anything that could grant me money ... pity I could use some but I don't own mass effect or danny phantom. On with the chapter. Also if you have any questions PM me and I will try to answer.**

**Wait I had one from eldarhunter: The GiW are hunting Danny due to the fact they believe he killed the Fentons, lancer and, Sam and Tucker. They also are hunting for the same reason they hunt any ghost. To do painful tests on them. They say it on the show even. Any others questions I will try to a answer.**

**-.-break-.-**

Danny slowly woke up and sleepily looked around. His mind kick-started once he realized he was in some kind of infirmary on the out-doors of Canada. He started to panic and headed for the door. The door wouldn't open so Danny just phased through. Danny looked around to find a large area that seemed to be a cafeteria Danny quickly walked away before any one noticed him. Floating up through the ceiling he realized that there was a second for the center of the room was dominated by a holographic display of a strange ship. People were scurrying about working.

Danny was surprised no one had found out he had escaped yet. Intact Danny had found no sign of these people being the Guys in White at all. _"Still should be careful since I don't know who they are." _Danny floated invisible up a corridor trying to find out where he was at the end of the hallway Danny got the surprise of his life or after-life as some ghosts would say. _"I'm in space! Where in the Frozen am I?"_ Danny slowly approached the viewport to see the void of space, he was so absorbed into the view he forgot the pilot until a voice startled him. "Mr. Moreau please be aware our guest is awake and has disappeared from all sensors and cameras." A strange blue sphere spoke calmly.

"How does a fancy AI lose some kid on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere if your our big help against the Reapers I think badly of our chances in winning. But yeah I will keep an eye out for our missing kid. What with my brittle legs I am sure I could help stop better then even Commander Shepard, Hero of Elysium!" Danny could almost feel the sarcasm in his voice and can't help a small chuckle, which turned out to be a bad thing. Both the pilot and the supposed AI, Danny didn't think that anyone could make one yet, turned towards the corridor looking around for the sound.

"I am detecting nothing on visual or electronic broadband spectrums but am detecting a mass of cooler temperature three feet to your left Mr. Moreau."

"Yeah well I have got nothing." "It is emitting a slight energy emission. Alerting Commander Shepard now." Danny turned to run when a small rubber ball flew through his head and yelled out, "Hey watch it," instinctively in response before realizing what he had done.

reappearing in front of the pilot he glared at him but flinched when another thing, a cup this time, went flying through him. "That is very rude, dude, and uncomfortable. How would you like it if I made things go right through you?"

The guy chuckles at the unintentional joke then sobered up and glared at him, "Kid don't move security is already on its way."

Danny snorts at that, "Your security couldn't handle me they never have been." Then Danny notices the confused look on the pilots face and the strange symbol on his hat that Danny was certain had no prevalence to the GiW. Danny started to back away and half turn only the see three humans walk towards him.

The woman in the middle seemed to be in charge, she was about six three and had shoulder length crimson red hair. She had a strange glowing scar on her left cheek and icy blue eyes. The woman on her left was roughly six foot and walked with a steady grace supermodels would have envied, She had dark brown almost black hair that went past her shoulders. The man on her right was African American and stood about six five and had close shaved black hair. They all screamed military and Danny started to worry about some covert military group kidnapping him but it didn't explain why the pilot didn't recognize him.

The woman in the center stopped about three feet in front of him and spoke in the most authoritative voice he had ever heard. "Who are you and how did you get on the Normandy? I could have you placed in Alliance custody for stowing away on this ship."

Danny watched the trio and glanced towards the now obvious airlock in front of him. He could survive in vacuum since he didn't breathe as a ghost but how far was the nearest planet with life on it. He could spend years looking. "I have never heard of any Alliance. As for how I got here maybe I should be asking you that."

-.-pov change -.-

Jayne was surprised by his answer and tone. He didn't seem to care for the threat and hones toy seemed to not know of the Alliance or how he got on the Normandy. Still he was an unknown and had to be watched. Unfortunately before she could continue Miranda interrupted to try and take charge.

"Well as second in command on this ship you will answe our questions and tell is what that green Tear was or we will have you put in lock down." She seemed almost arrogant as she seemed to think that he would just do as she said Jayne noticed.

Suprisingly the man laughed lightly at the demand and threat. "I can tell you aren't prepared for my kind of trouble so I suggest you settle down girl. I am not looking for trouble."

Despite his words Jayne could tell he was ready for it if need be. He was wearing a black duster jacket that had silver embroidery in the shape of a symbol she couldnt recognize and buckles. He was wearing white combat boots with black metal toes and buckles and black cargo pants with plenty of pockets. The shirt underneath the duster was solid white and he had black fingerless gloves with a light metal covering.

Miranda moved closer and allowed her biotics to cover her to try and be more intimidating. Jayne noticed him shift in surprise at the biotics but stood his ground. Miranda tried to grab his should but he exploded into a flurry of motion.

He grabbed Miranda's outstretched hand and pulled putting her off balance but asshe stumbled forward he put his boot to her chest and kick/shoved her towards Jacob who had moved once Miranda had been grabbed. He sprinted towards Jayne at near inhuman speed and launched a punch at her.

Obviously thinking he would land the strike he was surprised when Jayne deflected the strike to the left of her and her retaliation strike to the gut. He spun around her fist and sent a kick at the back of her right knee. She was sent down but Miranda sent a lift at him just after. He was sent up by he attack.

Standing they were shocked when he seemed to fade for a second and fell out I the biotic field and landed in a crouch and lash out in a spinning low kick knocking them off their feet. A crew member pulled a pistol and aimed it at him and fired three rounds.

Everyone was shocked when he again faded out and the pistol fired straight through him and went out the other side. He drew in a breath and blew hard around him and a strange blue mist blew out that solidified into a solid icy barrier between them.

Jayne stood and yelled for everybody to stand down. "Alright enough! We all need to calm down. My name is Jayne Shepard and these are Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor. Now can I have your name?"

He looked at her for a second then he nodded, "My name is Danny Fenton. But you can just call me Danny. Now I didn't mean to end up on your ship if you just drop me off somewhere I can get to earth I would appreciate it and will get out of your hair."

Jayne nodded, "How about we finish this talk in the conference room without trying to kill each other?"

Danny gives a small nod and calmly walks past them as the icy wall quickly faded into nothingness. Once they were situated in the conference room Danny spoke up, "I would like a date please if you don't mind."

"March 22nd, 2185 by the Human calendar." Jayne said wondering why he would need the date. Danny whispered, "170 years damn. That's a long time."

Miranda trying to regain control of he situation spoke up, "How did you get on the Normandy?" Danny looked at her, "I fell through an ectoplasmic distortion through two moments in space and time." Seeing their confused looks he amended, "A miniature natural ghost portal that linked the upper regions of 2015 Canada to your cargo bay 170 years forward in time."

At that moment the door opened to allow Garrus and Mordin into the room. seeing Danny sitting there surprised them but seeing Jayne relaxed. Miranda scoffed at Danny's explanation, "Your reasons see like bullshit. Ghosts don't exist and time travel isn't possible."

Danny laughed, "I have found nothing is impossible. I do indeed exist but ghosts aren't like Casper I as someone I knew said, We are ectoplasmic manifestations of post-human consciousness. I do have a physical body but I am capable of many abilities like walking through objects and others. Now You can easily either drop me off somewhere I can get to Earth or I will get myself there." Danny just leans back in his chair.

Jayne leans onto the table, "I have another option. I happen to believe nothing is chance. Now I am building a team. There is a galactic threat trying to wipe all life out in the galaxy called the Reapers. They are stronger then us and they manipulated our ancestors to use technology they can beat. I could use your help. I can help you get to Earth but I could use your help more."

Danny stiffens slightly at her words. "If I do help you, lets say. I would of course have to ensure there are no attempts at studying me or examinations not even medical ones. The last man to try any attempts to recreate my unique circumstances created clones that were beyond fucked up except one and she is another story. Other then that I will help you Command Jayne Shepard."

Jayne nodded but was curious. "Just what unique circumstances are you talking about, If I may ask?"

Danny grinned as a circle of white light formed around his waist and moved up his form. The changes were obvious and shocking, his eyes which had been icy blue turned a neon sickly green that glowed softly. His clothes changes color where the black became white and white became black. The silver buckles turned into a shiny green metal. "Unlike other ghosts or ectoplasmic entities I am what they call a Halfa, half alive half dead."

Jayne had a split second of shock but quickly got over it. "EDI find Mr.," here she waited for Danny to speak. "Fenton, Danny Fenton."

"Mr. Fenton here a room please, EDI?" "Of course Commander. The fourth floor has some spare rooms Mr. Fenton."

"Thank you EDI." Danny spoke as he walked out of the room. After he was gone Jayne sighed. "Joker set a course for the Citadel. I have to speak to Anderson anyway and he might be able to find something on our new friend."

Garrus looked at her, "Do you believe him bout being half dead? He looked alive to me." Jayne looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know but with the abilities he showed we could use his help against the Reapers."

-.-break-.-

**Well that's the end of the second chapter the third should be up sooner. I was using my cellphone to write the first chapter and the most of this one. But now then I decided against having Clockwork this early in the story but maybe later I will put him in again. Please Read and Review. Any question don't be afraid to PM me**


End file.
